


Stardust.

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [47]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Hurt/Comfort, I don't do smut, Implied Seggs, Implied Sexual Content, Love Story, M/M, Stars, Virgil is a strong boi, Virgil is an artist, Wheelchairs, and its not graphic, but for like a paragraph, but ill sure as hell imply it, it's a long story, it's not that much, logan has cancer for a bit, logan occasionally uses a wheelchair, roman and remus are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: "Love?""Yes my star?"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Stardust.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!
> 
> -ky
> 
> (implied sex starts at the words: 'love? logan pants breathlessly' and ends at 'pulls him back into a kiss "Sap."')

“Love?”

“Yes my star?” Virgil looked down at Logan, who was wrapped in a blanket, head resting on Virgil’s chest as they stared at the stars.

“We’re all made of the same stuff as stars. It’s crazy.” 

Virgil laughed softly. “Yes, it is.”

Logan coughed. “We should probably go back inside.” 

Virgil nodded and sat them up slowly, moving so that he could lift up his fiance and carry him back into the small apartment that they shared. Sure stargazing on a balcony in the city wasn’t the most romantic date, but it was perfect for both of them, a quick escape from the pressures of normal life.

He fell asleep with one arm around Logan.

…

“Love?”

Virgil turned from the stove to see that Logan had come into the kitchen, slowly rolling his wheelchair. “Yes my star?”

“Do you need any help?”

Virgil waved a spatula at where they kept the plates. “Setting the table. Thank you.”

Logan smiled. “Anything to help.”

Eating breakfast together was almost a tradition at this point and when Virgil stood to go, he pressed a kiss to Logan’s head. “I have a few meetings for commissions today, so I’ll be back around one. Want me to bring sandwiches when I come back?”

Logan shook his head. “No, I’ll make us lunch.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard.”

“I never do.” Logan crossed his arms and pouted when Virgil laughed. “Okay, but the same goes for you. Try to take a break and breathe between meetings.”

“I will. I’ll call you, promise.”

…

“Love?” Logan called out from the bathroom. Virgil came in and stopped, eyes catching the blood that was dripping from Logan’s nose at the other stood at the bathroom counter, leaning heavily against it.

“ _No…_ ” Virgil’s horrified whisper had Logan choking back tears.

“It’s probably just because it’s been a dry few days, the possibility of relapse is one in a hundred thousand.” Logan tried to reassure as crimson clashed with the cream of the counter.

“I’ll call Halloway.” Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan and gently reached for a tissue from beside the sink. He ever so carefully wiped away the blood, fingers brushing across Logan’s cheek. “It’s probably just a scare, you’re right.”

Another drop of blood came running down and out of Logan’s nose.

…

“Love?”

“Yes my star?”

Logan took a wavering breath. “Can you hold me?”

Virgil looked up at him with red eyes, and nodded. “Of course.” He moved from his seat and scooped Logan out of the wheelchair, sitting back down and holding him close.

“I’m sorry.”

“Never apologize Lo. We don’t know for at least another half hour.” Virgil was slowly rocking them and Logan wrapped his arms around his fiance’s neck.

“Sing for me?”

“Anything for you my star.”

…

“Love?”  
Virgil didn’t respond, after all, he was asleep. Logan sighed quietly and pressed a kiss to Virgil’s ear.

“If we are all made of stardust, then why is mine so damaged?” He whispered. Virgil stirred in his sleep, rolling over and wrapping his arms around Logan, who smiled and pressed another kiss to his love’s face.

.. / .-.. --- ...- . / -.-- --- ..-

Logan felt the tapping that Virgil did when he was sleeping, an ‘I love you’ over and over into his back, his arms, his heart.

“I love you too Virgil.” Logan rested his head against Virgil and fell asleep as well.

…

“Love?”

“Yes my star?”

“You don’t have to do this.”

Virgil’s gaze was steely. “I do Logan, I love you so damn much and I can’t see you suffer anymore.”

“I can hold on for another marrow donor.”

Virgil grabbed his husband’s face. “I vowed to be with you for better or worse, sickness and health, to be the dagger to your sheath. Let me give you something that you need now.”

Logan blushed and his eyes caught the beautiful black ring that Virgil now wore on his left ring finger, a proud promise, a ring made of meteorite.

“Okay.”

… 

“Love?”

“Yes my star?”

“How would you feel about kids?”  
Virgil looks up from the canvas he’s been painstakingly sewing at for the past seven hours. Logan looks radiant in the sun, eyes full of hope.

“I’m open to the idea.”

Logan’s been in remission for three years now, no more scares or bleeding noses, just two men in love and living their best lives.

“Satisfactory.” Logan grins and adjusts his tie. Virgil stands from his canvas and half skips to his husband, sweeping him up in a kiss.

When they break apart, Logan brushes a stray hair from Virgil’s face. “I want twins.”

Virgil laughs. “Baby fever really bit you, didn’t it?”

“Yes.”

…

“Love?”

Virgil looks up from the book he’s reading. Logan and him are tucked into bed, and the twins are in the room next over, two five year olds with missing front teeth and wild imaginations. “Yes my star?”

“What if we aren’t enough for them?”

“Lo, we wouldn’t have offered to foster them if we didn’t think that we weren’t ready.” Virgil dog ears his book and sets it to the side so he can shift in the bed to better look at his beloved. “You are perfect. We are perfect for this. Remus already calls you Dad, and Roman will by next week, mark my words.” Virgil cupped a hand around Logan’s jaw. “We got this. Together. Remember?”  
Logan nods and shifts so that he can hug Virgil. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

…

“Love?” Logan pants breathlessly as he breaks from Virgil’s searing kiss, staring up in awe at his husband.

The twins were at Logan’s brother’s place, after all, it was his and Virgil’s wedding anniversary, it was their night.

Vigil runs a hand down Logan’s bare side. “Yes my star?”

Logan looks into Virgil’s eyes. “I’m glad my stardust rearranged itself to form in time to mingle with yours.”

Virgil’s hand wanders up Logan’s side until it’s resting on the other’s collarbone, right over a tattoo that he has a match of. “That’s the sappiest way to say that you’re glad to be born.”

Logan runs a hand into Virgil’s dark hair and pulls him back into a kiss. “Sap.”

…

“Love?”

“Yes my star?”

“I adore you.” Logan’s hand tightens with Virgil’s as they watch Roman chase his brother across the park, both laughing in the way that only ten year olds do.

Virgil looks at him. “I revere you.”

Logan’s breath catches. It always does, when Virgil looks at him, even though they’ve been married for over seven years, even though they’ve had the twins for four. Logan loves this man with every atom of his being and there’s never been a doubt in his mind that Virgil hasn’t felt the same.

There’s a funny thing about the idea that your atoms are made from the same things that provide beauty at night, during the dark. But when Logan looks at Virgil, he can see why.

The other is his star.

Virgil would say the same about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Logan had myeloma and he one of his relapse tells is a bloody nose. He's been battling it on and off since he was fifteen. He and Virgil are twenty two at the beginning of this story and thirty at the end. He gets fatigued easily and some days he has a hard time walking, hence the wheelchair.
> 
> Also, he was supposed to die and then I didn't kill him, are you proud of me?  
> go follow my tumblr: miraculous-mused
> 
> kudos?  
> comments?


End file.
